


The ally way guardian

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: Chudley knows. He knows a l l.He is the bestest boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdloaf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Birdloaf).



Chudley sits and waits in an alleyway. It is early morning. it is cold. Chudley does not feel the cold, he thinks about kibbles n' bits, he thinks about snausages.

Students rush past on their way to classes at the college know as King's. Chudley watches, they do not look at chudley. One boy looks down the alleyway, he sees chudley, he sees chudley in all of his glory, it is too much for the boy.

Chudley winks, once.

The boy runs.

Chudley stands slowly, leaving the alleyway. He would like some snausages. He is the goodest boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Why god.
> 
> Why @birdloaf @chudley-official
> 
> Why.
> 
> ((Credits to @birdloaf for the OC, check out their Tumblr. Learn about our Lord and saviour chudley @chudley-official))


End file.
